1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to container data centers, and particularly to a container data center with a heat insulation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Container data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many servers, often arranged on server racks, with several servers on one rack. In a working state, the servers generate heat in the container data centers, therefore effective heat dissipation is necessary.
The container data center generally includes a container, and a row of racks received in the container. A cool channel and a heat channel are respectively defined at two opposite sides of the row of racks. Cooled air generated by an air conditioner is forced into the cool channel of the container, flows through the racks, and enters the heat channel. From time to time, an operator needs to enter the cool channel for repairing or operating the servers, so the space for the cool channel must be spacious enough. However, large cool channel will possibly cause power waste and less effective for heat dissipation.